


what was, and what could have been

by phoebici



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I'm lazy ayeee, Minecraft, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Tags to be added, except for names of people and places those will be capitalized, lots of headcanons, technically minecraft, will be written in lowercase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebici/pseuds/phoebici
Summary: a group of people work in a mineshaft and stone quarry deep under a mountain. this is the story of the events that transpire and build around the mountain and the people that call it home.
Kudos: 1





	1. soup and scolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction and a warning.

"Oren!" a young man calls out from within the ramshackle tent-city. he comes running out of a large tent, used as a makeshift meeting place, heading towards the fire where Oren sits. he's a lanky, tall man, and he has a mess of black, frazzled and dirty hair framing a tanned but equally dirty face. but a bright smile shines through the layers of dust and dirt, with equally vibrant dark brown eyes. "hey, Oren!" 

"what, boy? I don't want my soup to get cold," Oren grumbles in response. he, on the other hand, is a short but burly man, with trunks for arms and legs, and a barrel chest. he has dark brown hair, speckled with the salt and pepper of aging grey. he has a gruff exterior but it quickly melts away into a warm, fatherly personality, though he'd be quick to deny it. he quirks a bushy eyebrow at the boy, resisting the urge to squint as the fading daylight outlines the other man, and cradles his bowl of steaming soup to his chest. "well? what's gotten you so excited, Aris?" 

Aris beams at him. "we got news that the next food shipment from miss Syvani will be late. it's expected to arrive late tomorrow evening. apparently, the cart's wheel got stuck in mud, so I was thinking, we could go out and escort it back to camp-" Oren slams his soup down, spilling half its contents and leaps to his feat. Aris jumps back in surprise, eyes widening as Oren's face twists into anger.

"are you mad, boy? you _know_ we don't go out at night, do you have a death wish?" Oren booms, hands balling into fists. he takes a moment to take a deep breath as Aris just stares at him, and flexes his fingers, uncurling them from fists. "you _know_ we don't go out at night, Aris. it's too dangerous. you know what's out there," 

"I- I know, but I just thought... I mean, there's so many of us. surely we could... fight it off?" Aris's voice shrivels and gets higher pitched as he stammers out the last word, and he chews his lip, looking down in sadness, maybe a hint of shame. "I'm sorry," he says after a moment, sounding defeated. "I just wanted an excuse to get out of this tent city for a little."

Oren sighs, immediately regretting his impulsive shouting at the boy. he watches as Aris shifts from foot to foot, toeing the dirt. "I know, I know. but you know we can't. not at night, at least. we can visit the town later this month, should time allow," Oren offers, and can't help but grin as Aris looks up in excitement, expression not unlike a happy puppy. "now stop kickin' the ground like a slighted lover, come get some soup. and refill mine, damnit, I spilt half of the damn thing," Oren mutters, tossing a rag onto the spill on the log, and handing Aris his bowl as he sits back down. 

Aris accepts it and bounds off, stopping for just a moment to look back at Oren. "I'll hold you to that, Oren!" he chirps, smile stretched across his face. 

"go get me some soup, you fool," Oren mutters, shaking his head. Aris only laughs and makes his way to the food tent. _he reminds me so much of you, Korril,_ Oren thinks to himself, burying his chin in his hand as he watches Aris's retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aggressive block breaking noises


	2. the rails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oren is just an old man. he can't haul stone like he used to.

Oren grunts with the strain of hauling stone from one end of the tunnel to the entrance. it's come a long way, but that only means it takes more effort to run the stone back to the pickup spot, and less and less gets done by the time the crew of Bizulft is exhausted. "Nagi, Levir, I need to tap out," Oren grunts, dropping the rope and falling against the wall, panting. 

"here. drink this, you must stay hydrated." a calm voice says to him, and a canteen of water enters his vision. Oren takes it and pops the cap off, greedily drinking the surprisingly cold water. 

he stops with a gasp, and then follows it with a content sigh, holding out the canteen. "say, how's your water so cold-?" he looks up, directly into the face of Syvani herself, crouched in front of him. he chokes on his words, entering a coughing fit and mentally hits himself for the embarrassment. the canteen clatters to the floor. "miss Syvani, I didn't know you were coming today-" 

"Oren," Syvani interrupts, rising up with a graceful, fluid motion. "throughout all of tomorrow, Bizulft will be closed. you and the rest of the crew who works here will be paid for half a day." 

confusion paints Oren's face, and with a grunt of effort, he pushes himself to his feet, tugging his cap off. "miss Syvani, there's no need-"

"I will have rails installed tomorrow, and they will be ready the day after. I will not have any of you risk exhaustion or heat stroke to haul stone for me." crystalline eyes turn their gaze onto Oren, and even though her expression is soft, a comforting smile gracing the corner of her porcelain lips, he still feels himself shrink. he couldn't tell you why. "that is the end of this conversation." she says firmly, and tilts her head slightly. 

he finds himself nodding without realizing it. "yes, ma'am. we truly do appreciate your generosity, miss Syvani." he says seriously, wringing his cap in his hands. she nods at him, and without another word or even a sound, turns and practically glides back up the long stairs that leads back to the surface. 

Oren looks around, only just now noticing that everyone else in the mines had stopped to watch the conversation, some with their mouths agape. he frowns and yanks his hat back down onto his head, spinning on his heel and grabbing the rope for the stone he had handed off to Nagi and Levir. 

"get your asses in gear, y' bums! we ain't gettin' paid for nothing!" he shouts, voice booming in the enclosed mine. and like a fire was lit under their feet, everyone scatters back off to what they were doing, and Oren immerses himself in pulling the stone across the floor, thankful for the chance to let himself be deep in thought after that exchange.


	3. shame you didn't have a potion of fire resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof ouch me hands

the rails were an immense improvement, on both morale, and Nagi's back. Oren had always asked both him and Levir to switch off with him, and though they could tell Oren was exhausted himself, it still irritated Nagi to always be forced to haul stone. now, it was one of the easiest jobs. he leaned on the cart that they were given, shaking it a little to get the crumbled stones to settle, and allow more room. it was about half full, and it was his job to guide the cart along the tracks to the stone depository. 

he hears a scoff, and looks over at Levir, letting a wide, lazy smile spread on his face. "working hard? more like hardly working," Levir gripes, kicking dust at Nagi's direction, before turning back to the wall he's working on and swinging the pickaxe down with a grunt. "lazy sack," he grunts, swinging down again. 

Nagi scoffs back, shaking his head and reaching into his bag, fishing around for his canteen. "oh please, you know we rotate through everyone every day. you'll get your chance to recline on the cart, same as me," he teases, and uncaps the canteen, bumping Levir's shoulder and offering him a drink of water. there's a pause, before Levir accepts, taking two hearty swigs. 

"yeah, shut up. still sucks that you're just standing here watching." he mutters, rolling his shoulders. he swings the pickaxe down again. "plus, it's starting to get damn hot. I know Oren said he wanted to see if we could expand to the side, but I don't see him down here," he complains, swinging down. 

"he's on his break, Levir. he invited you to join, but you're too busy havin' a one-sided pissing contest to accept it," Nagi chuckles, and yelps, ducking when Levir swings around, chucking a rock at his thigh. "hey, watch it dickhead, those are sharp!" he shouts. 

Levir grunts, turning back around. he wipes beads of sweat from his forehead, heaving a sigh. "gods, it's hot," he mutters, lifting the pickaxe up.

"ah, stop complaining Levir, it's not like-" Levir swings the pickaxe back down with a heavy grunt, which turns to a yelp as it sinks in much faster and much deeper than expected, causing him to stumble forward. the stone that he struck crumbles, and they hear a hissing sound as bright orange light glows from the hole, the stone crumbling faster, the heat growing overwhelming, the sizzling growing louder. 

"Levir!" Nagi shouts his name in panic as he reaches out to grab his friend's collar, but his fingers find no purchase. Levir teeters forward, and the head of the pickaxe glows a bright yellow as it's rapidly heated by the molten magma bubbling under the crumbling stone, slowly eating away at the hole that Levir carved out. 

he can do nothing but scream in agony as the axe burns his hands, the surface layer of the handle fusing to the outer layer of Levir's skin as the material heats in the matter of seconds. a beat later, Nagi lunges forward, grabbing Levir by the collar and yanking backwards and away so hard that both of them are sent tumbling onto the stonework ten feet away. he immediately jumps to his feet, and kicks away the pickaxe, unknowingly ripping away layers of Levir's skin. he hears heavy footfalls coming down the hall, and falls to his knees next to Levir.  
:blank:  
blood pours from the man's palms. Nagi feels about of helplessness and guilt sink in his gut, wondering how he was supposed to help fix this, to help Levir, wailing in pain on the stone ground. but he couldn’t think about that. he just has to get the man to the surface. he grabs Levir's arm, and hefts it over his shoulder, ignoring the blood now flowing down his coat and staining the material. Levir has stopped screaming, face pale, mouth hanging open in a state of shock. 

Oren is leading the charge, and meets Nagi halfway, hefting Levir's other arm over his own shoulder. "what the hell happened, Nagi?!" 

"we have to get him to the surface first!" Nagi shouts back. he has no doubt his face is colored in panic and fear, smeared with sweat and blood and dust, but he pushes forwards, heart pounding in his chest. 

_please, dear god, if anyone's listening... please. let Levir live. please..._


	4. another perspective

"what the hell happened, Nagi?!" Oren feels his blood run cold when he comes across Levir and Nagi, seeing the now-thickening blood still dripping freely from Levir's destroyed palms. he clenches his hand to stop the oncoming panic from shaking his hands. he needs to remain calm, or as calm as one can be in a situation like this. 

Nagi turns a wild, panicked gaze onto Oren as he enters the tunnel Levir had been digging. "we have to get him to the surface first!" he shouts back, and Oren nods, immediately swooping to Levir's other side, hoisting his arm around his own shoulders. the man has slowly gone still, from loss of blood or from shock, only time would tell. 

he pauses for only a beat, wondering if they could put Levir in the cart, and push that -- but it was too full of stone, and would prove to be a hindrance rather than helpful. so, the two half-carry, half-drag Levir through the tunnel, having to awkwardly shift sideways through the narrow passage. 

as they emerge from the tunnel, Oren watches as people look over, and their eyes widen with horror. they part way, clearing obstructions from the three men's path, making it that much easier to drag the now fully unconscious Levir through the tunnels. Oren can hear Nagi's breathing, a raspy staccato of panicked breaths. 

"he'll be fine. he'll be fine, Nagi, but we need to take the stairs, so control your breathing. I can't carry both of you out," Oren says firmly, in as calm a voice he can muster. he watches Nagi's eyes clear for a moment, and he shakes his head rapidly, taking deep, shaky breaths. they take to the stairs, finding a rhythmic system, climbing one step at a time. "we should take him to Syvani. sh-she'd know what to do," he says, about halfway up the stairs. "surely, she'd know what to do?"

he hated how he sounded so unsure, so uncertain. Levir's future was truly up in the air, and the two men felt a sinking stone in their gut as they realized, he might not come out of the mines alive. 

Nagi bites his cheek, hard enough to draw blood. "we'll take him to Syvani, and she'll help him, she'll know how," Nagi mutters. Oren can't tell if he's trying to convince him of his resolve, or to convince himself of his friend's survival. 

they see the first beams of sunlight that break the canopy of trees that surround the mountain, and make their way down the mineshaft. both of them instinctually pick up the pace, and break out from the underground. immediately, two more people approach, lightening the load of the unconscious man, while a pale and sweaty Aris watches from a short distance. Oren gives him a brief nod, realizing that Aris had sprinted up the stairs when the two entered the main mining chamber to warn people of their arrival. 

they're led to a cart, lined with blankets and pulled by a pair of donkeys. Oren and Nagi carefully lay Levir into the cart, tucking the blankets over his torso and legs, but keeping his weeping hands open, afraid to disturb them. Oren casts a look at the sky, at the setting sun, and gives a deep frown. 

"Aris, Brevur, and Mikel, I need you three to come with me. we're going to see Syvani," he says, raising his voice to a boom and wondering how it didn't break or shake.

Nagi blinks, and takes an indignant step forward. "wait, Oren, I need to go with you, he's my friend!" he shouts, voice quavering. Oren drops his hand on the man's shoulder, giving a firm squeeze. 

"you're in no condition to go out right now. the sun is setting. we need to be careful, and keep an eye out. stay here, Nagi. I promise, we'll get him help, okay?" his voice is soft, like how a father would comfort a son. Nagi has to bite back tears, but through the frustration, he understands. he nods, wringing his hands together, and sits on a rock, watching as the four men gather into the cart, and bring the donkeys to a run. the cart jolts to life and he can only watch it retreat into the setting daylight, not knowing if he'll even see his friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if things seem fast then I apologize, but it's the only way I can actually write what's coming to mind. I can't do 14 chapters of filler and no plot. so instead it's 100% plot 100% of the time lmfao.


	5. ulterior motives and lost memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mind is a fragile thing.

Bibekuya has always been the "odd one out", especially in Bizulft, where everyone seemed to at least know each other. xe didn't know anyone there, and xe didn't know anything about xer past, other than xer name, and that xe _supposedly_ came from the same place as the rest of the Bizulft miners. and despite this "connection", there was always a distance between xem and the rest of the miners, a coldness that he couldn't explain. xey never felt comfortable. 

and so, xe did not jump to xer feet when Oren and two others -- whose names xe did not know, xe never cared to learn them -- came stumbling out of the mine, one apparently unconscious, pale and bleeding from his charred palms. 

and xey simply listened when Oren explained his plan to the others, and if one was watching xem, they'd see Bibekuya perk up at the mention of heading to Syvani's in hopes of her being able to heal the bleeding man. and if one was paying careful attention, they'd see xem quietly head to xer small, single-dwelling tent, and pack up a few vital supplies, strap a simple but sharp dagger to xer thigh, and don a simply dyed grey cloak over xer simple clothes. 

maybe one would realize Bibekuya's intent was to follow the cart-bound party to Syvani's, but the reason why would remain a mystery, simply because nobody really knew Bibekuya. nobody knew that xer primary goal was not to live a simple life, mining for the rest of it. maybe they would realize, as Bibekuya stole away into the woods surrounding the path the donkeys pulled the cart onto, that xey just desperately wanted to know who xey _were_. 

but nobody realized this. nobody saw, nobody noticed, nobody thought twice when the candle in Bibekuya's tent slowly went out during the night, remaining unreplaced. Bibekuya knew that xey were alone in Bizulft, even if the community around it proclaimed them to be all-welcoming. 

all Bibekuya wanted, was xer memories back. if Syvani could heal broken hands, maybe she could heal broken memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time ever writing someone who uses xe/xer pronouns. please let me know if anything needs to be edited or fixed, I would really appreciate it. I don't know if I used every form correctly so any advice would be appreciated so I can edit this and future chapters with Bibekuya. thanks!


	6. eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eye see you

it wasn't a happy trip. every nerve in Oren's body was on edge, his fight or flight feeling constantly running. he wanted nothing more than to be back by the fire outside Bizulft, eating hot stew and telling silly ghost stories. 

the grim reality lay next to him in the cart, hands haphazardly bandaged with fabric already stained through. thankfully the bleeding had long since stopped, but now a fever had set into Levir's body, sweat beading on his pallid skin. 

the darkness was all-encompassing. Aris and Mikel held torches at either end of the cart, Aris steering the donkeys and Mikel keeping watch from the back of the haphazard vehicle. Brevur and Oren sat on either side of Levir, tending to him when they can with what meager supplies they tossed together in the moments before departing Bizulft. 

every sound in the darkness gave Oren a start, looking around with fearful eyes, hand held tight onto the handle of his pickaxe. "Aris, keep an eye on the road ahead," Oren says, for at least the twentieth time in their journey. 

there's a heavy sigh from Aris, but he just grunts an affirmation that he heard the older man, sitting up a little bit straighter but making no other effort to actively watch the environment around the traveling party. 

to Oren, it was quiet. eerily quiet. he knew the stories and had witnessed a creature from the darkness firsthand, but there was nothing in the woods around them. maybe they were scared of the torches? or maybe they simply... weren't in the woods around here. _either way,_ Oren thinks to himself, watching Brevur slowly begin to nod off, _there's no way I'm getting any sleep._

Levir stirred in his unconsciousness, prompting Oren to lean over and change the damp rag placed on his forehead, hoping to keep the fever down to at least manageable levels before they arrived at Syvani's. 

he's busy in his work when Aris's voice startles him. "Oren?" 

"what is it, Aris?" Oren glances up at him, frowning. Aris is standing in the seat of the cart, holding the torch outstretched in front of him, staring with eyes wide as saucers into the darkness. the reflection of torchlight flickers in his eyes. 

he follows the younger man's gaze, resisting the urge to heft his pickaxe up in case it's nothing. every hair is standing on end, as he peers out into the darkness. 

and he sees two, glowing, pupilless amethyst eyes staring back at him.


	7. how to see without being seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and more tips and tricks on sneaking around after a traveling party coming to a store near you!

Bibekuya was concerned. the party xey had been trailing were on edge, that much was clear, but the sudden silence and the concerned pitch of the younger man's voice as he stood stock-still staring into the darkness had xem worried that this was where both the group's journey, and xer own, ended. xey crept closer, sticking to the shadows but drawing close enough to hear Oren ask the younger man -- xey learned he was called Aris -- a prompting question. 

there was no response. Oren simply turned his gaze to where Aris's attention lay, and Bibekuya had to strain, peering from the dark, past the flickering torchlight in the direction the traveling group now stares in. they were looking opposite of Bibekuya, all xey saw were backs of heads, but xey could read body language well enough. Oren's told of fear, a deep-rooted thing that made him unable to move even as he peers into the darkness. vaguely, xey could hear Mikel swearing under his breath, immediately launching into a prayer for any god that might be listening.

xey inch forwards, toeing into the light, straining to see what they see. 

and, simultaneously, _something_ moves on the other side, as well. a freakishly tall creature, with long, spindly legs and arms, a sunken alien face with no mouth and amethyst eyes, and stretched over its thin form was skin black and leathery that seemed to shift with silvery gray swirls. a hideously purple arcane energy seemed to flow off of it, swirling especially thick like a cloud of acid around the creature's eyes. the donkeys bray in concern, eyes showing whites as they pace side to side, gnawing at their bits.

Bibekuya feels xer blood run cold, a primal fear taking root in every cell in xer body. before xey can even think again, xer mind screaming at xem to run, Oren moves. hand wrapped around the hilt of his pickaxe, he leaps out of the cart with a primal war cry that can only be described as an act of fear, desperation, and the intense desire to protect, and swings a heavy blow towards the horrifying eldritch creature. 

mere millimeters before the tip lands into the being's flesh, with a warbled sound and a flash of that sickening purple energy, it's simply... gone. 

"Oren...wh-what the hell was that?" Aris's high-pitched voice, shaking with fear snaps Bibekuya out of it. xey force xer shaky hands to still, force xer ragged breathing to steady, and do xer best to ignore the clammy feeling on xer skin. xey carefully slip back into the shadows, though now not straying too far from the suddenly very comforting light of the cart. 

Bibekuya watches, waiting to hear what Oren has to say about the creature that appeared and disappeared without so much a warning. "I told you, Aris," he starts grimly, turning to face him with a heavy, fearful look etched into the worry lines of his face. "it's dangerous at night. we... shouldn't be out here." he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and steadying himself while Aris simply stares, too shaken, too fearful to respond.

"we need to keep going. make sure those torches don't go out." Oren says with a start, and hauls himself back into the cart. Mikel scrambles to the torches, assuring they're still alight and not set to go out any time soon, and then plops himself back down into the cart and begins making more with what little supplies they have. 

there's a still moment before he smacks Aris's shoulder. "get moving, boy. we don't have all night, Levir isn't getting any better," he says gruffly. Aris snaps the reins, and the donkeys pull into a slow lope, still tense themselves. Bibekuya thinks they're clever creatures, more than they let on. just like the people, who already have an inkling of the kind of creatures Syvani neglected to tell them about. 

xey trail the group, having to lightly jog to keep up, to keep within a safe, comfortable distance now that there's evidently a new threat out in the dark forested path. "do you think Syvani knows what that- that _thing_ was?" Aris finally breaks the tense silence, but Oren frowns, glancing across at Brevur and Mikel, who simply shrug and give noncommittal grunts. 

"I guess we'll find out."


	8. homestead

eventually, the road opened from the woods into a wide, open plains. the sky started turning subtle, warm colors as sunrise approached, like a painter adding color to an inky black canvas that stretched across the world. the donkey-pulled cart wheeled slowly along the path, its passengers weary and exhausted from a long, sleepless night. the landscape before them was blackened by the night, but as the sun slowly rises, color begins bleaching back into the plains before them, showing off the beautiful landscape that they were all too tired to properly admire. 

the one thing that caught the party's eye, however, was the mound that loomed in the center of the plains. they had originally intended on going around it when they first caught sight of the area, knowing only the vague direction of Syvani's home. but as the sun lit up the grassy knoll, it also revealed the structured wooden beams set into the mound, acting as a sort of doorway inside. it had originally seemed like a hill, but now, as the sun rose, they could see that it was a man-made structure, though upon first glance it looked completely natural had they not seen the wooden doorway structure. 

Aris's grogginess was driven off at the discovery, and Oren watched as the younger man leaned down and patted the donkey closest to him, mumbling something about how they're almost there. he looks over Levir's unconscious form, at Mikel and Brevur who are leaned against each other, snoring in a deep sleep. he smiles a little, before setting himself to the task of changing Levir's bandages on his hands, and the damp cloth draped across his head.

as the mound began to rise into view, they could see how truly impressive it was. and, they could see a massive pile of stone -- something Oren recognized as mined from Bizulft. _was this the reason miss Syvani employed us?_ Oren vaguely wondered to himself, examining the large pile outside the doorway with a groggy, distant look. it was in his distracted state that he didn't even notice the gates rise, a feminine form standing in the doorway with her hands clasped behind her back, framed by morning light. 

"oh, hey, Oren!" Aris whisper-shouts, only just loud enough to be heard over the clatter of the cart, turning around in his seat. "did miss Syvani know we were coming?" he asks, a confused frown on his face. Oren frowns, hefting himself up in the back of the cart to a standing position, looking in the direction of the gate. 

Oren sucks in a terse breath through his teeth. "she shouldn't have," he mutters, hands gripping the backrest of the cart's front seats. "maybe someone sent word ahead?" he proposes, but even he doesn't sound convinced. he waits a moment, watching the mound draw closer, the figure unmoving from their position, before looking back and kicking Mikel and Brevur awake. "you two, stay alert. I think we're here." 

the two startle awake, looking around in surprise from the abrupt awakening. Mikel realizes what position they're in, leaning on each other's shoulders, and pushes Brevur away. he hides his face and Brevur shoots him a look, then turns back to Oren. "alert?" Brevur yawns, stretching as Mikel busies himself with sorting his pack for the tenth time this trip. "I thought we _wanted_ to see miss Syvani? why do we need to be alert?" his eyes clear as realization hits. Mikel looks over at Oren as well, a dark look beginning to form. "is something wrong?"

Oren looks between the two, then back to Levir. "I don't know yet. I don't know why she knows we're coming." he heaves a sigh, looking back ahead. "I suppose that'll be one of the things we ask her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forreal though this fucking mound took so long to build. so much stone. so much dirt. so many pickaxes.


	9. golem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of good names

"hello? miss Syvani?" Aris calls out as the cart approaches the gate, standing in the seat despite Oren's insistent snipping that he sit down. "we need some help! there was an accident-" with a quick movement, the figure framed by the morning light under the wooden beams of the gate turns and steps inside, leaving the gate open. "ah. okay, I guess we just, go inside," Aris mumbles, and sits back down in his seat, snapping the reins once more and getting the donkeys into a quicker pace.

the cart wheels through the gate, and it slowly falls shut behind them, the gate itself made of twisted rods of sharpened metal framed by stone-reinforced wood. "oh," inside the gate, the mound protects a beautiful area the likes of which the traveling party never expected to see. it's a well-kept, landscaped field of tall grass that sways in the breeze, a gravel path spiderwebbing throughout it. 

there's a pond tucked into one corner of the glade, pressed up against the tall mound that Oren now realizes is a natural-looking wall that acts as defense. 

off to another side of the glade is a grove of trees, lit with a series glowing golden crystalline chunks held to the limbs of trees with sturdy wire. he can see furnaces and a table, like a little house is within the grove. 

on the opposite side is a wooden structure, overgrown with vines and leaves, and he can see horses idly munching on grass in a pasture. 

right next to it is a field of rainbow flowers, and in the center of them a tall, groomed tree, with bee hives set into the boughs, the bees bumbling around, working away happily. 

there's a field with tall grasses and some dandelions, and kept inside by a cobbled wall is a series of farm animals, living their best life. 

once he gets an eyeful of the wonderful area presented before him, he snaps back into reality, remembering why they're here in the first place. he hops off the cart and heads around to the back, briefly checking on Levir, before looking around for Syvani.

"Aris, help me get-" Oren begins, but is immediately cut off by massive, thudding footfalls approaching from behind. he whips around, already breathless with fear, especially after the night before. and there, lumbering forwards towards the cart with metallic clangs, long, trunk-like legs leaving dents in the gravel that slowly fill themselves back in. its body is covered in bits of dirt and moss, the immobile parts wrapped with vines that are blooming with tiny, white flowers.

"what th- Mikel, Brevur!" Oren scrambles backwards onto the cart, again, reaching around for his pickaxe, holding it between himself and the massive creature. the two others startle from their distractions of puttering around the cart, Mikel jerking back with terror as Brevur simply... locks up. 

"Ulgun, stand down!" a firm, feminine voice snaps. Syvani appears from the grove, striding forwards with her long hair floating behind her like it defies gravity, not tied like Oren usually sees. she's wearing a silken dress that trails along behind her but is shorter in the front, and is barefoot on the grass of her home. as she approaches, the giant metal creature turns its head to watch, and steps backwards, suddenly infinitely less aggressive than it just was. Syvani stares at it as it lumbers slowly away, heading to the field of flowers and bees and settling into a groove in the earth. 

"what the he-" 

he's given no chance to question what that thing was before she speaks again. "Oren," Syvani cuts him off and turns to him now, clasping her hands behind her back. he can see the confusion in her eyes. "I was not expecting you to visit. or visitors, in general. what are you doing here?"

there's a pause as Oren looks back and forth from the metal thing, to Syvani, to his pickaxe, to Aris, perched on the seat of the cart, still in fight or flight mode. "I..." he clears his throat, handing Mikel his pickaxe with a huff, sitting up straight and hefting himself off the cart. "Levir is hurt. there was an accident, and he needs your help. he's gotten worse all night. I think it's infected."

Syvani frowns, looking to each of the four party members' faces, then down at Levir, bedridden in the cart, blanket haphazardly tossed over him, old bandages made from semi-clean shirts tied too loosely around his hands. his face is red and beaded with sweat, and he shifts in his sleep, groaning quietly like a wounded animal. "Ulgun will take him to a proper bed. and you will explain," Syvani turns a stern, almost angry gaze onto Oren, and he feels his blood run cold. 

"y-yes ma'am," Oren murmurs. 

she flicks her hand and Ulgun once again rises from the earth, shaking off bits of dirt, and strides over to the cart. surprisingly gently, it picks up Levir in its long, branch-like arms, and carries him off to the grove of trees. "now, unload your cart. meet me under the trees, and then you will explain what happened and why you decided to travel through the night to get here." 

Aris hops off the cart and strides up with a huff, glaring at Syvani, a deep frown etched onto his normally happy and jovial face. "why do you make it sound like we did something bad? Levir is hurt, he may never be able to use his hands again, and you-"

"Aris!" Oren snaps, grabbing the younger man's shoulder. 

"I was not asking, Aris." Syvani says simply, unperturbed by his outburst. without another word, she turns and strides to the grove of trees, practically gliding across the ground, silken white dress and long, golden hair flowing behind her.

without a word, the party begins unpacking. Oren can't help but idly wonder how he'll explain what exactly transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Syvani's not mean. she just doesn't know how to talk to people


	10. waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tick. tock. tick. tock.

many hours pass before Syvani calls on them. Oren feels antsy, pacing back and forth, practically wearing a groove into the grassy meadow where Syvani had told them to wait. more than once, Aris tries to get him to sit down with the other two, but he wouldn't listen. 

"Oren-" Aris starts, but the older man cuts him off with a wave of his hand. 

"not until I see Levir," he mutters, and continues to pace, brow in a deep furrow etched on his weathered skin. 

Mikel grunts, stretching his legs out from his seat on a fallen log, overgrown with flowering moss. "just leave it Aris, let the man worry," he says, stifling a yawn. he scoots forwards some and then lays backwards, crossing his arms behind his head to use as a makeshift pillow and closing his eyes. "why don't you just take a nap? the sun's never felt this warm in our forest," he smiles. 

the younger man can only stare at the two as Brevur does the same. "you're joking, right?" 

there's a pause. "what's that supposed to mean, Aris?" 

"it _means_ that Levir is off who-knows-where with who-knows-what happening to him and you two are content to just sit there and take a nap?" 

Brevur scoffs. "ain't you the one telling old man Oren to sit down and stop stressing? and now you're blasting on us for _not_ stressing?" he props himself up with one arm, giving Aris a scowl. "so what's it, then? you want us to all stress or not stress?" 

Aris can feel his cheeks reddening, and he turns away in a huff. "a little empathy never hurt anyone." 

"oh _please_. I'm plenty empathetic, I just ain't gonna worry about shit I can't handle or do nothing about. so don't drag me through the muck cause I ain't reacting how you want me to." with that, Brevur lays back down, muttering under his breath about _damn kids_ and so forth.

Aris whips around, fuming. "I don't-" 

"Aris, boy, stop it." Aris stops mid-sentence, trying to stifle the welling up scolded-child feeling. "leave them alone. they can do what they want," Oren starts. "besides, we have company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to make brevur and mikel seem more like people instead of props. it's a wip. 
> 
> very short chapter today, my apologies. writer's block is coming back for my soul.


End file.
